Numerous problems are encountered when cleaning, finishing, refinishing or painting the window and door frames, sashes and panes, and more particularly, the area adjacent the window or door opening, that may or may not be filled with a glass pane.
In view of the above problems encountered in painting door and window panes, sashes and frames, shutters, wall areas adjacent trim and moldings, etc., the prior art discloses a range of devices and methods for facilitating such painting in an efficient and controlled manner. A first step in painting window and door frames and panes is to tape and cover the areas adjacent the opening in order to prevent paint from being splattered and streaked thereon. However, this can be a time-consuming and painstaking process, and if not done thoroughly will still leave surface areas on the frame or pane uncovered and exposed to paint smearing and streaking. Some prior art devices that attempt to surmount this problem include handheld paint guards that are positioned adjacent to the window to prevent paint from splattering upon the window and window pane. However, such paint guards are awkward to use, as they must be moved about the window pane during the painting process.
In addition, many houses and structures include shutters adjacent each window, and shutters require maintenance in the form of finishing, cleaning and painting while avoiding the splattering or marring of the window or the exterior surface surrounding the shutter and window. Thus, devices have been conceived to enclose or cover the shutter to protect the window and exterior surface. Moreover, there is also the need to protect window and door frames, sashes and panes that are being painted or treated as part of an assembly process in a factory or on site, such as on a residential or commercial construction site. Such construction sites can include a residential housing plan, a hotel, or a commercial mall where a large number of window or door frames must be painted quickly and efficiently for installation. In such situations, paint guards and shields that can be easily mounted to one frame and then dismounted therefrom for mounting to the next frame are desirable to prevent paint spray and splatter from reaching the non-paintable side of the frame. Paint guards and shields are especially useful in these circumstances as the painting is by a paint sprayer that is quicker—but obviously messier—than a brush. In order to meet the above situations, the prior art discloses a variety of paint guards, shields and protection devices.
For example, the Van Barriger patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,038) discloses a paint masking tool that includes panels that partially overlap one another and each of which includes a knob so that they can be manually moved with respect to each other for covering molding so that the adjacent wall surfaces can be painted.
The Vanstrom patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,692) discloses an adjustable paint guard that includes a frame within which are disposed four generally triangular-shaped sections that are movable by either a camming action or through telescoping arms from an open position to a closed position for closing off the door or window opening within which the guard is placed.
The Adams patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,852) discloses a painting and misting shield that includes a shield with a trough at the bottom for collecting excess spray and mist for possible future use.
The Keith patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,219) discloses a framework for covering a door or window opening that includes frame members that are adjustable for fitting to the given frame and a flexible cover mounted on rollers for covering the opening of the door or window.
The Pullens patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,503) discloses a shutter masking device that includes a pair of l-shaped panels that slide relative to each other through a tongue and groove arrangement for covering the area around a shutter so that the shutter can be cleaned, finished or painted without soiling or marking the siding or window adjacent to the shutter.
The Gleason et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,007) discloses a paint shield that includes a planar member and a blade portion for protecting the edge of a frame and a handle for positioning the planar member for covering the door or window frame.
The Brown patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,677) discloses a device for adjustably protecting surfaces adjacent door or window openings and includes a series of adjustable fins interconnected to a manually operable pole that is to adjoined the fins by a hinging element.
The Poague patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,811) discloses a spray shield that includes a planar element having support arms for hooking over the article to be treated, such as the top railing of a fence, and a trough at the bottom of the planar element for catching excess spray or paint.
The Erdfarb patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,974) discloses a paint cover for electrical outlets, switch assemblies and door knob covers and includes a square, rectangular or circle-shaped cover having a flexible arm for mounting to the article to be covered.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, there remains a need for a paint cover, guard or shield that can be easily and quickly set up for minimizing the wastage and mess when painting door or window frames or panes, especially in an assembly line, bulk quantity manner.